Thank the Troll
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: He revealed the item he had been hiding, holding it out to her: a rectangular package wrapped in paper the same color as her hair, a deep chocolate bow tied around it. "I know I'm a few months off, but I thought you'd like a birthday present anyway." HHr
1. Missed, But Not Forgotten

**Thank The Troll**

"Uh…Hermione?" The crazy haired twelve-year-old stopped writing on her parchment patiently and looked up, recognizing the voice. She smiled.

"Yes, Harry?" The boy slowly reached into his book bag and stood, carrying something inconspicuously as he rounded the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione watched his wandering in confusion.

He halted in front of her, hiding whatever it was he'd had in his bag behind his back. He watched her intently, while she continued to stare at him, her cheeks a bit red as he drew a deep breath and peered into her eyes.

"I know I'm a few months off…" He revealed the item he had been shielding from view, holding it out to her: a medium-sized, rectangular package wrapped delicately in paper the same color as her hair, with a deeper chocolate bow around it. She stood as she accepted it, gaping and speechless as he finished. "But I thought you'd still like a birthday present anyway."

Hermione remained unable to form words, looking continuously from the present to him, her face unwaveringly shocked.

She raised her face to him, her mouth parted slightly and her eyes difficult to read. Unexpectedly, her eyes altered so that the red at the bottom was more prominent, and looked as if enveloped in a glass film, at which point Harry became worried.

Just as the first few tears fell, she threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck forcefully, her gift still clenched in her hand.

Of course, as Harry _was_ an eleven-year-old boy, he found this quite embarrassing, particularly as the Great Hall went nearly silent. After a moment, though, he began to relax and smiled, patting her back gently as she sniffled faintly, a small number of tears leaving her eyes before she pulled away.

She cleared her throat while wiping away the remaining tears, as well as the remnants of those already fallen, and then looked at him, beaming. He would never know how much that smile truly would save him in the upcoming years.

"Sorry, Harry. I, uh…guess I was a bit beside myself. It's just that I've never received a gift from someone other than my family, with the exception of a couple teachers at my muggle school. I haven't known you for very long at all, and because you are my first friend, well…I have to admit that I wasn't expecting anything. Thank you, Harry, for everything."

With that, she leaned over and tenderly kissed him on the cheek, causing a few first year boys in each house to groan, and the first year girls to either giggle or scoff at the fact that the bookworm was getting so much attention from the young embodiment of fame.

Harry's cheeks were lit up brightly, as if it was Christmas all over again, but soon recovered and smiled warmly at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Hermione. Just because I don't know someone as well as another person, doesn't mean I should simply ignore what goes on in their life. It's just not done, and I promise you that I'll never leave you alone to think no one cares for you. I always will, and I know you won't doubt me. You never have."

Now, she hugged him, slowly this time, but with even more feeling than the one prior.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me." He beamed gratefully, almost breathless as he thought of how much she had really done for him.

"Of course." Her smile grew wider.

As they stood there, seemingly connected by an invisible thread through their hearts, they simultaneously thought blissfully:

_Thank the troll._

_**A/N: If you're wondering why Hermione's twelve instead of eleven, it's because she's nearly twelve when she goes to Hogwarts, as her birthday is September 19, 1979, a year earlier than Ron and Harry's. Now, if you could be so kidn as to leave a review, that would be very much appreciated!  
**_


	2. Especially In Absence

**Especially In Absence**

"Hey, Harry, have you studied for the end of term exams yet?" Seamus asked from across the table, the end of term feast spread out before the students. The bespectacled second year was broken from his previously ended conversation, to which he'd not truthfully been listening.

His mind had been somewhere else all evening, and many before that, and it was for this reason that the smile he put on did not match his heart's unsteady rhythm. As the boy's question sunk in, he blushed sheepishly.

"Well-" Suddenly, Ron piped up next to him.

"Bloody hell, he has! Even without Hermione here to nag us, he's been staying up late at night, even on the weekends, studying for them! As I said to her last year, she's scary when she's brilliant, and I thought that_ before _she started taking Harry under her wing!"

Harry glanced at Ron pointedly before returning his gaze to Seamus, a frighteningly serious expression on his face.

"It's the very_ fact_ that Hermione's not here that I'm studying so hard; I know she'd want me to, and I wouldn't want to let her down, especially when she's…sick…like she is. I think it'd be in your best interest to study some, too, Ron."

"But, Harry," Ron whined, stabbing his apple pie with his fork in a pouting gesture, his fist supporting his cheek lazily. "You and Hermione are the ones who pass tests, not me."

"Exactly why you should study." The messy-haired boy peered down at his plate and absently began to pile his vegetables into his mouth, when Seamus hurriedly grasped his arm firmly, talking excitedly.

"Harry, when did Madame Pomfrey say Hermione would be released from the Hospital Wing?" Harry was suddenly very befuddled; he'd told his dorm mates about Hermione's condition and discharge date last week, and she wasn't expected to be revived until the week after, just before everyone left for home to enjoy the summer holidays.

"Not until Thursday of next week. You were there when I told you, I remember…" Harry trailed, still confused, until Seamus pointed towards the Great Hall entrance, grinning madly. Harry curiously looked in the intended direction, and his breath caught instantly, a smile forming so bright that it competed with the stars above their heads.

It was Hermione!

She was standing before him, seemingly well and beautiful as ever, speaking to Nearly Headless Nick happily. The minute he bade her farewell, however, her eyes abruptly snapped to meet his, as if a whole different force had communicated his whereabouts.

Her eyes sparkled gleefully, her smile shifting to a beam that could rival that of the sun's, his own features doing the same as he stood, all too eager to greet her.

Ron made a move to stand as well, but Neville, who was sitting beside him, took hold of his arm to keep him in place. Ron glanced at him questioningly. The boy only whispered, motioning with his head to Harry as he spoke.

"Don't ruin the moment for them. Haven't you noticed how Harry's been acting since she was petrified? Even with the Chamber of Secrets going on, he's always more distant than usual, though he tried to hide it.

"I was in the Hospital Wing with an injury once when he came to see her late at night, after Madame Pomfrey had gone to sleep; he was crying, Ron. It was awfully scary to see him like that. He _really_ cares about her, much more than you, or I, or anyone else…"

He trailed as a wide smile graced his plump face, and Ron found himself peering in the direction that had brought forth such an emotion, and what he saw forced his face to mirror Neville's.

Hermione had begun running toward Harry at a speed that was quite impressive, the brilliant smile still plastered on her now colored face, and as she reached him, she jumped into his outstretched arms.

The Great Hall had grown unabashedly silent since the rapid sound of Hermione's feet tapping against the stone floor, and everyone was presently staring at the pair, the teachers, save Snape, beaming.

If it was possible, Harry's smile widened as he closed his eyes, taking in her now healthy presence as she did the same, rocking them back and forth.

Her hair, a soft, thick silk, cascaded down her back and under his feeling hands, her weight against his a feeling of utmost relief and comfort, her breath and heartbeat's life-filled sounds surrounding him.

His arms around her, encasing her small frame that had felt stiff and somewhat new to her just before now as familiar as ever, his heart's laugh and green glints of his emerald eyes sending silent messages in song, meant for her ears only.

Finally, they stepped back from each other, their cheeks continuously rosy with bliss and lifted.

Neville removed his hand from Ron's wrist and pointed to them, signaling it was all right for Ron to see her now. Ron quickly stood and grinned as Hermione spotted him.

"Ron!" She hugged him immediately, and the smallest tears sprang to his eyes as the warmth of her body against his own made him awaken to how much he'd really missed her, and the reason she was such an asset to he and Harry's lives.

After she let go, she transferred her gaze between the two of them, her gaze sticking on Harry as she looked him in the eyes.

"I can't believe you solved it! I'm so proud of you!" Harry didn't take his off her as he laughed and replied,

"Ron and I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Thanks." Her tone was flattered, her cheeks a bit more colored than before. Suddenly, her face went pale. Of course, the boys were worried instantly.

"Exams are next week, aren't they?" She sounded terribly nervous, but her best friends relaxed.

"Yes. Don't worry, though; I'll help you catch up, Hermione. Then we can study together." Her eyes widened, her voice quietly amazed.

"You've been studying, Harry?" He blushed again, his eyes on the floor.

"Well, of course. I wasn't going to let you down when you were… I knew you'd be terribly angry with me if I shirked my studies, but that's not why I did it.

"I can't rely on you for everything in my school life, and because I know you're usually stressed over exams as it is…I didn't want you to have to take care of me when you should be taking care of yourself."

Hermione smiled warmly, her shoulders moving a bit as she exhaled; she took two steps toward Harry and slowly enveloped him in a hug once again. Harry was surprised, but quickly recovered and clenched her. Hermione's voice was teary as she responded.

"Thank you, Harry. You're such a good friend." He laughed and grinned.

"You are, too, Hermione. You're always teaching me something I have yet to learn."

They both chuckled merrily and pulled away again. Unexpectedly, Hermione gave a small gasp and bit her lip, eyes darting back and forth as if thinking under pressure. She peered up to Harry anxiously.

"You're birthday's coming up, Harry! Now that it's so late in the year…oh! I can't get you a present now! Hogsmeade's closed, and…oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I'll make up for it, I promise! I'll make sure I get your presents extra early next year! Harry-"

She was hushed immediately as the center of her thought's hands landed gently on her shoulders, dismissing kindness shining within his eyes.

"Hermione…the best gift I could ever have, whether it's my birthday or not, is standing here before me."

_Especially in absence, they are incomplete without the other. _

_When brought together once again, the combined halves of the whole heart blaze through to those close, so they alone can see what lies beneath. _


End file.
